


催眠

by wqui125



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 催眠梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: 2.18尤诺阿斯24h活动文非常ooc假设有那么一个app，可以催眠，还可以给催眠中的人加人设。恰好，尤诺知道了它。
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 1





	催眠

阿斯塔不是第一次来到尤诺家了，却是第一次看到尤诺这么奇怪的样子。  
他经常来尤诺家写家庭作业，甚至留宿，毕竟孤儿院对于一个青春期的男孩来说实在不是理想的居住地，何况尤诺也是他最亲密的朋友。  
在家学习的时候，阿斯塔总是东张西望，难以集中，尤诺偶尔会敲他的脑门让他安静下来。而今天阿斯塔却看到了一个比自己更不安的尤诺。仿佛在等谁的电话般，时不时看向手机，偶尔又看看他。  
“尤诺，怎么了？有事要忙吗？”  
尤诺抬头看看他，然后拿起了手机，解锁屏幕。坐在对面的阿斯塔没能看见他在干什么，给谁发消息吗？他想，但是尤诺没在打字诶……  
忽然他感觉到屋子里有一种奇怪的声音，他晃了晃脑袋，感觉像是耳鸣。声音很快又消失了，他看到尤诺起身，把房门锁关上，然后走到他身边。  
他看着尤诺的动作，不知道为什么，心中没有任何疑问。  
然后尤诺将他拉到床边，他们肩并肩坐在床沿，尤诺看着他，盯了好久，然后倾过身，拥抱住阿斯塔。  
阿斯塔感觉很温暖，尤诺的体温隔着衣服传导过来。为什么以前没有这样拥抱呢，阿斯塔恍惚地想，以后一定要多多拥抱。  
尤诺偏过头开始亲吻阿斯塔的脸颊，柔软又温暖，亲吻真的让人开心，于是当尤诺的吻来到阿斯塔的嘴唇时，阿斯塔顺从张开双唇，欢迎尤诺。他的呼吸真甜，唾液也好像是蜜糖，阿斯塔伸出舌头，舔弄尤诺的舌面。真的是甜的，他想，不愧是尤诺。尤诺却颤抖了一下，坐直了身体，拉开距离。用奇怪的眼神看着阿斯塔。  
尤诺在想什么呢？为什么不继续？  
阿斯塔站了起来，一步跨到尤诺腿上，再次与他亲吻。  
尤诺没有反应过来，发出慌乱的闷哼，犹豫着，他握住阿斯塔的肩膀，主动加深了这个吻。  
“喜爱肢体接触”原来选项是这个意思，尤诺想到。此时阿斯塔已经开始拉扯他的衣领，他从善如流地将自己纽扣一颗颗解下，而阿斯塔则拉掉自己衣领的两颗纽扣后便把衬衫从头上直接脱下。  
脱干净的阿斯塔露出愉快的笑容，扑到尤诺的身上，胸贴胸脸贴脸地倒在床上，然后发出满足的叹息。尤诺扣着他的背，低头亲他，于是他们又吻在了一起。亲吻中，尤诺的手从阿斯塔背部向下抚摸，来到腰侧的时候感受到了阿斯塔的颤抖，他略略停留了一下，终于来到阿斯塔臀部。  
尤诺开始犹豫，即使到了这一步，他知道还来得及刹车。前方是悬崖，他想，夕阳透过窗洒在阿斯塔身上，对方正支着上身，疑惑地看着他。尤诺以为阿斯塔会开口，问他为什么这么做，而阿斯塔却俯下身，再次亲吻他。  
“被催眠的过程中没有自主语言能力”尤诺想起了这句话。除非他提问或要求，否则阿斯塔不会说话。也许，阿斯塔再也不会真正地和他说话了。尤诺露出微笑，身体很温暖，但心里忍不住颤抖起来。他再次拥抱住阿斯塔，用力翻身，与阿斯塔调换了一个位置，坐在阿斯塔两腿之间，俯身从他的头颈向下亲吻。  
尤诺也从未实践过，他在阿斯塔的脖子上啃咬亲吻，制造出传说中的吻痕，双手在对方胸前揉捏，按住乳头拨弄。阿斯塔发出哈气声，扭动身体不知是意欲逃离还是贪求更多。尤诺的嘴唇来到胸口时，他的手已经握住阿斯塔的阴茎。手有些凉，阿斯塔有些不适，但不多时便抖动着腰在尤诺手中横冲直撞。“舒服吗？”尤诺问道。  
“舒服。”阿斯塔握紧尤诺肩膀，没有迟疑地回答。  
他将自己的阴茎贴了上去，将两者同时握住手中来回摩擦，自己的气息也渐渐不稳。“阿斯塔、阿斯塔……”他低声呼唤，回应他的是勾住他脖子的双手，和炽热的亲吻。  
他们一起射了出来，他倒在阿斯塔的身上。两人都出了点汗，贴在一起的时候好像肌肤被吸住了一样。阿斯塔尤未满足地搂着他，在他胸前磨蹭，“尤诺、尤诺……”他轻轻喊道。  
尤诺被吓了一跳，他从床上弹起来，跑到桌边看着尚在工作的手机，确认程序。  
/工作中……/屏幕显示。尤诺还是不敢放心，他回到阿斯塔身边，“阿斯塔，你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢亲吻吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢做爱吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
尤诺松了口气，他让阿斯塔穿好衣服，对方露出不情愿的表情，但也顺从地开始穿衣服。等他们都整理好衣物，尤诺换了一条一样的床单，收拾好一切后，他再次按开手机，点击了“停止”  
阿斯塔猛地一抬头：“嗯？我刚刚睡着了？”  
尤诺坐在桌边，向他点头，“你先去洗澡吧，”他说道，“洗好就上床睡觉。”  
阿斯塔点点头，从尤诺的衣柜里拿出自己存放在这里的替换衣物。  
“马上就好哦！”他开心地去开门，却发现房门落了锁。虽然有些奇怪，但没有多想，他急急忙忙地走向浴室。这天气也太热了，睡觉还能出一身汗，他感觉身上黏糊糊的，还有一种从未感受过的疲惫感。  
打开花洒未等冷水放掉他就开始冲洗起来，涂抹沐浴露时，双手蹭过乳头，感受到一阵刺痛。他冲洗感觉泡沫擦干身体，凑到镜子前观察自己胸口，不经意间，看到了脖子上的吻痕。  
他盯着镜子里的自己，用力挠了挠头。然后在洗衣机里翻到了一条还散发的咸腥味道的床单。  
他默默穿好衣服，回到了尤诺房间。  
“今天动作很快嘛。”尤诺背对着门站在衣柜前，好像在拿自己的衣物。  
“你想让我发现。”阿斯塔一字一顿地说，快步走到桌前拿起尤诺的手机。他们都知道对方手机的密码，这太容易了，阿斯塔想，他删除了桌面上的那个APP。  
屋里陷入沉默，尤诺还未转身，阿斯塔只能看着他的背影。第一次，他想，这是第一次尤诺让他感到疲惫。  
他拿起桌边的包，“我回孤儿院了。”  
房门打开又关上，尤诺跪坐在地，仰头看着天花板的灯。

阿斯塔一如往常地来到学校，尤诺已经在座位上了。他今天坐得特别直，背都有些僵硬了，阿斯塔歪歪头，没有与他搭话，径直坐到自己座位上。数学、英语，还有地理的随堂测试，他想着上午的课程，把桌斗里的书一一拿出来。  
阿斯塔的包里装着孤儿院的烤番薯，中午的时候已经凉透了，但他也不觉得难吃。几个关系不错的同学聚集到他的桌边，“阿斯塔，今天怎么不和尤诺一起吃？”  
阿斯塔被番薯塞满了嘴，声音模糊不清：“他不知道跑哪里去了，就直接吃啦。”  
“不对，”诺艾尔发话了，“今天你进教室都没和他打招呼！”  
“啊，快上课了嘛！我有向他眨眼。”他吞下番薯，笑着向诺艾尔眨了眨眼。对方红着脸没有再说话。  
然而等到午休结束，尤诺还是没有回到教室，阿斯他看着窗边的空座位，举手对老师说道：“老师！我好像吃坏肚子了！先去趟厕所！”  
夜见老师翻了个白眼，“快去！”

阿斯塔捂着肚子走出教室，朝厕所方向跑了几步，然后拐到边上的楼梯，向上跑到顶楼的医务室。门没有锁，大概没想到我会来吧。他笑了笑，打开医务室的门。  
校医大多清闲，下午总会跑到楼顶去抽烟。阿斯塔进门就把门锁上，拉开了床帘，尤诺双手抱着膝盖，手里还捏着自己的挂坠。他茫然又惊恐地看着阿斯塔，让阿斯塔忍不住笑了起来。  
“你为什么要害怕？”他问道，“我才是受害者吧。”  
尤诺张口，却不知道说什么，他攥紧手中的挂坠，“对不起。”  
他的声音干涩而沙哑，阿斯塔皱着眉，“难道说对不起就够了吗？”他靠到床边，“只要对不起就好了吗？”  
他双手抓住尤诺的领子，对方反而平静下来，“对不起，阿斯塔，我不奢望你会原谅我。但不论你要求什么作为补偿，我都愿意。”  
阿斯塔笑起来，松开了手，他把尤诺手里的挂坠拿过来，戴到自己的脖子上，然后慢慢解开了衬衫纽扣。  
“你就喜欢这个身体吗？”他衣衫褪尽，跨坐在尤诺面前，胸前的挂坠闪着光，上面隐隐的十字架映在阿斯塔的胸前，“那就来满足我。”  
尤诺感到一阵昏沉，他难以抑制地向阿斯塔伸出手，从胸口抚摸到阿斯塔的脸颊。温暖又柔软，他想，他必须付出一切满足他。  
他倾身与阿斯塔接吻，自己做了如此过分的事，而阿斯塔还愿意与他接吻。尤诺几乎要感动得落泪，他闭着眼，充满敬畏地将舌尖探入对方口腔。  
“脱。”他听到阿斯塔说，于是他将解开扣子和皮带，阿斯塔的手在他身上抚摸，他激动地颤抖身体，挺起胸口与阿斯塔凑得更近。  
“别动。”他听到阿斯塔说，于是他就不动了，他的双手垂在身侧，看着阿斯塔将他的裤子剥下。  
而后阿斯塔坐在他的大腿上，指着自己脖颈上的吻痕，道：“看到这个了吗？我必须在你的脖子上制造一个。”  
尤诺仰起头，露出自己的脖子，“请随意。”  
阿斯塔笑起来，凑到他的脖子上吸吮了几下，留下了一个同样的吻痕。  
“胸部你自己捏吧，就想昨天捏我的一样。”阿斯塔迟疑了一下，决定将这个任务交给对方，然后开始专注攻击尤诺下半身。他握住了尤诺的阴茎，立刻，他便听到了对方的哼声。  
尤诺玩弄着自己的胸部，眼睛有些迷离地看着他，凌乱的黑发有几缕黏在额前。阿斯塔深吸一口气，把尤诺的阴茎握得更紧，用力上下摩擦起来。  
黏黏的前液分泌出来，阿斯塔用拇指将它们涂抹开，“有套吗？”他问。  
尤诺不自觉地转头看着床头的医药柜，阿斯塔笑道：“真的不是正经校医。”随即伸手拉开抽屉取出一个，撕开包装，给尤诺戴上。然后挪动身体将臀部对准尤诺阴茎，沉下身体。  
“嘶——”疼痛出乎他的意料，但并不是那么难以忍受。阿斯塔嘴角扭曲，他有些愤愤地低头看向尤诺，却看到他近乎虔诚的眼神。是我自作自受，他心里暗暗骂到，借着安全套上仅有的润滑剂一狠心完全坐了下去。  
“尤诺……”他坐在尤诺身上，感觉下身的胀痛渐渐转化成一种难以忍受的酸楚。“尤诺……”他双手撑在尤诺肩头，“抱抱我。”  
尤诺略微抬起身体，搂住阿斯塔的肩膀，将他压在自己胸前。“阿斯塔，阿斯塔。”他轻轻呼唤道，而后在对方的额头、脸颊亲吻。  
“阿斯塔……”温热的气息从阿斯塔的耳蜗灌入，阿斯塔抖了一下，四肢渐渐泛起的寒意好像被这股热流冲散。他抬起头与尤诺亲吻，在冗长且粘腻的亲吻过后他立起上身，再次歪着头笑起来：“我开动了哦！”  
阿斯塔靠腿部的力量带动着腰在尤诺身上起伏，胀痛已经消失，异物擦过前列腺的快感升腾起来。“尤诺，快点……”  
尤诺放开与他交握的双手，转而握住阿斯塔的腰，帮助他使力。  
“啊！轻点。”在尤诺的帮助下，他起落的幅度更大。阿斯塔感觉自己的眼前也泛起了雾气，床帘外透进来的光让此地变得纯白和虚幻。他仰着头，却感觉自己呼吸不过来，阴茎酸胀，却缺少抚慰。他好像在极乐与极苦的边缘反复，自暴自弃般更为用力地扭动腰肢。  
在一片混沌中，他感到一只手握住了自己的阴茎，“射出来，阿斯塔。”  
他身体抽动，一股白浆从阴茎中射出。  
“尤诺……？”阿斯塔尚未平复，却感觉到疑惑。  
“你的手机大概没电了。”  
阿斯塔弯着腰低下头，额头抵在在尤诺胸前。“明天再说吧，现在我不想跟你说话。”  
“可是老师应该快来了。”  
“尤诺你真的讨人厌。”  
“谢谢你原谅我。”  
“不用谢。”

End


End file.
